The known nozzles generally comprise an extending outer part provided, at its lower part, with a collar forming a push-button, and an internal tube which supplies, at its upper part, an end nozzle and connected, at its lower part, to the ejection tube of the means for delivering the product under pressure, such as a pump or a valve, mounted on the neck of a bottle containing the product.
Such nozzles, however, have the disadvantage of not including their own sealing means.
As a matter of fact, the passages formed inside the nozzle to route the liquid from the end of the ejection tube up to the spraying nozzle outlet are not provided with any type of element which may, guarantee a temporary closure.
Although the pump or the valve are equipped with such means which preserve the water tightness of the bottle, such unsatisfactory tight condition at the level of the nozzle also that of prejudicial to the product in particular in pharmaceutical and cosmetic fields.
This problem more particularly concerns the volume of waste product which remains in the above-mentioned passages of the nozzle, between two successive sprayings. Besides, the traditional nozzles do not make it possible to carry out a spraying which is regular as regards the flow rate, the pressure, the jet geometries, from the beginning to the end of the restitution of a product dose and independently from the manual squeezing velocity.
Such discontinuity is prejudicial to the users' comfort and to the assimilation of the product in the case of a drug.